


Going With The Flow

by stylemylifebunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Kink, Male Lactation, Other, Puppies, Pups, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylemylifebunny/pseuds/stylemylifebunny
Summary: Stiles does not understand all the fucking ways and wimps of the magical twats: witches.Having been vaped by one in the last kafuffle with the pack his chest had become itch and tight, because he was growing fucking tits that were full of milk. Who even does that to someone. Talk about assholes.They were funny at first, cute even little AA cups that could easy pinned down. They did not even leak at first, no, that came a few weeks later.The main issue is it was they were steady growing up to a sizeable C’s, they were on the (only) plus side perky and bounced so sweetly when his arm jiggled them as he stocked his thin cock.





	Going With The Flow

Stiles does not understand all the fucking ways and wimps of the magical twats: witches. Having been vaped by one in the last kafuffle with the pack his chest had become itch and tight, because he was growing fucking tits that were full of milk.

Who even does that to someone. Talk about assholes. They were funny at first, cute even little AA cups that could easy pinned down. They did not even leak at first, no, that came a few weeks later. The main issue is it was they were steady growing up to a sizeable C’s, they were on the (only) plus side perky and bounced so sweetly when his arm jiggled them as he stocked his thin cock. It was like Deaton seemed to be hinting that it was irreversible, because he ‘dam sure wasn’t revealing a cure.

*Blerp*

From Scott 12:37 Hey dude can you come down to the clinic as soon as you can!? 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some sexy fluff fuckery, as many thanks to all the A03 fics have lead to much pleasure ;)


End file.
